Cásate conmigo Luna y te prometo ayudarte a buscar snar-lo-que-sea
by The Lady Nott
Summary: Ron está muy malhumorado, ya que Luna se fue de viaje de investigación con un tal Rolf Scamender. Esto hará que recapacite el concejo de su "querido cuñado".


Hola... ¿Cómo Andan? jeje acá vengo yo con un nuevo fic Runa... Aclaro que es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja, así que estoy expectante de si les va a gustar o no... Y como este es un fic, no está muy relacionado con la historia original.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a J. K. Rowling

* * *

** Cásate conmigo Luna y te prometo ayudarte a buscar snar-lo-que-sea**

** By The Lady Nott**

.

.

Ron estaba celoso. Muy celoso. Esto era porque su novia se había ido hace una semana de excursión con _ese idiota_ de Scamender, que se notaba a leguas de que le gustaba _su_ Luna. Estaba sentado en su cubículo en el Departamento de Aurores, cuando Harry se acerca, con su típica taza de café, para hablar con su amigo, hasta que nota que el aura del pelirrojo está muy oscura.

_ ¿Te sucede algo Ron?-pregunta Harry tanteando el terreno.

_ Nada, solamente que mi novia se fue de viaje con ese troglodita de Scamender-el azabache se ríe por dentro porque sabe que sus celos son realmente infundados, ya que la Ravenclaw está enamorada de Ron, por lo tanto es divertida y a la vez cansadora, la forma en que el auror la cela.

_ Deberías alegrarte de que le está yendo bien en las investigaciones, aunque vaya con Scamender-le palmea el hombro-esta noche va a ver fiesta en la casa mi novia, porque no vienes conmigo y te relajas un poco.

_ Estás loco si piensas que voy a ir a una fiesta llena de serpientes.

_ Te recuerdo que tu hermana está casada con una, aparte eso de la diferencia entre casas ya se terminó con eso de la guerra, te pido encarecidamente que vengas conmigo, a parte en la fiesta, no solo habrá invitados Slytherin, sino todos nuestros compañeros de Hogwarts ¿Que dices?

_ Que va, de todas formas me vas a llevar a rastras-dice cansinamente

_ Me encanta tu animo-comenta irónicamente- nos vemos allá a las ocho, te recomiendo que vayas porque si no te voy a ir a buscar a tu departamento-esto último lo dice serio, pero se le va enseguida, porque le sonríe amistosamente, levantándose para seguir con su trabajo.

_ Me parece que juntarte con cierta Slytherin te está dañando el cerebro-le mira enojado.

_ No sé de qué estás hablando, yo creo que cierta Ravenclaw te ha robado tu cerebro y estás hablando estupideces-se queda pensativo unos segundos- tienes razón, me está afectando juntarme con mi novia, pero somos felices ¿Cierto?-le giña un ojo el ojiverde divertido yéndose y Ron roda los ojos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pasaban los minutos, ya eran las 8.30 pm y su amigo no aparecía en la fiesta. Estaba pensando muy seriamente en ir a buscarlo al departamento cuando su novia lo saca de sus pensamientos.

_ ¡Mira Harry!-señala efusivamente hacia la entrada- ahí está tu amigo-esto decía su novia, Pansy Parkinson.

_ Ahora vuelvo-pero no puede seguir caminando, ya que Pansy lo agarra del brazo, deteniéndole el paso.

_ ¿Me vas a dejar sola?-le hace puchero con los labios, y esta actitud infantil hace que se ría, acercándola hacia él para besarla.

_ Es solo un rato, después si quieres, podemos terminar en tu habitación-le susurra en el oído, y cuando se aleja, le guiña el ojo pícaramente, haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojase.

_ Está bien... ¡Oh mira! vino Blaise... Nos vemos al rato-pero esta vez es el que la detiene.

_ No quiero que...- -no puede terminar la frase porque ella le interrumpe con un beso.

_ Tranquilo mi leoncito escarlata, que después nos vemos en mi habitación-ahora es ella la que le guiña el ojo mientras se va con su amigo, dejándolo con una sonrisa boba.

_ Nunca pensé verte así "leoncito"-oye atrás de él el típico arrastre de palabra que indudablemente, lo reconocería en donde fuera.

_ Cállate Malfoy-Se gira para mirarlo y se encuentra al rubio con una sonrisa burlona, y sin más, se va con pasos apresurados en busca de Ron.

_ Nunca cambias-le reprocha su esposa negando con la cabeza que estaba detrás de él.

_ Sin embargo te traigo loca - le sonríe auto-suficiente.

_ Argh...-lo esquiva para irse a la mesa de bebidas.

_ Espérame Gin.

Después de una larga charla sobre el campeonato de Quidditch, sobre qué equipo iba a llegar a la semifinal, el pelirrojo se escabulle de sus compañeros dejando al azabache con ellos, cuando decide caminar hacia algún lugar de la casa donde pueda estar apartado de todos.

Llega al balcón y se encuentra con su "querido cuñado" que estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

_ Si Ginny se llega a enterar de que estas fumando esa cosa muggle se va a enojar.-le dice con un tono malicioso.

_ No me importa, creo que ya debes estar feliz de que tu hermana está enojada conmigo-dice eso llevándose a la boca la botella que tenía en su mano derecha, que antes no había visto Ron, tomando un largo trago.

_ ¿Estas borracho?

_ ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? solo estoy tomando un poco de agua mezclada con alcohol que hace que diga estupideces-dice hablando muy arrastrado.

_ _Que Gryffindor me perdone._ ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-pregunta acercándose al heredero de los Malfoy/Black.

_ No estoy tan mal como para necesitar limosna de personas como tú, pero igual gracias - con su mano izquierda da otra calada al cigarrillo y después lo tira.

_ Créeme que no hago esto por ti, sino por mi hermana - se da media vuelta con intención de irse y dejarlo solo, cuando oye que le hace una pregunta y se detiene en seco.

_ ¿Así que la lunática se dio cuenta de que eres un perdedor y se fue con ese de Scamender?

_ Tú no sabes nada- le espeta entre dientes y se da vuelta bruscamente.

_ Por lo que tengo entendido- tomo otro trago- la lunática...

_ Luna- corrige Ron.

_ Bueno, como se llame- los efectos del alcohol se estaban notando- tenía el sueño de que le pidieras matrimonio.

_ ¿Tu como sabes eso?- lo mira con una curiosidad antes no vista entre ellos.

_ No lo sé- se queda pensativo- creo que fue en la fiesta de boda de Theo y Granger o en mi casa, no me acuerdo- toma de nuevo otro trago.

_ Deja de tomar, de que si te apareces así, mi hermana te va matar.

_ Si claro, como si le importara- se lleva de nuevo la botella para tomar, pero no sale ni una gota, esto hace que tire la botella por el balcón, y después darle la espalda al menor del Weasley- Estoy seguro de que nunca imaginaste en ver a un Malfoy de esta forma.

_ Sinceramente no, pero ¿Sabes qué? no es tan grandioso como parece- el rubio se ríe amargamente y se gira para mirarlo.

_ Deberías de pedirle matrimonio apena pise tierra inglesa, antes que el otro te la quite- esto hace que el ex Gryffindor recapacite la idea, y no le parece tan mala.

_ Ven Malfoy, vamos que te llevo a tu casa-le agarra del brazo fuertemente y se aparecen en el Hall de Malfoy House.

Después de unos minutos aparece Ginny con las manos en jarra en su cintura, teniendo en su rostro una expresión severa, hasta que ve a su hermano ayudando a Draco a sentarse en unos de los sillones de la sala, donde ahí cambia su expresión por una de preocupación.

_ ¿Qué paso?- pregunta acercándose y arrugando la nariz cuando siente el olor a alcohol mezclado con olor a humo.

_ Gin, Ginevra mi reina...- dice Draco tratando de acercarse, pero acaba cayendo hacia atrás.

_ Estuvo tomando un poco- la pelirroja lo mira no creyéndole nada y desiste- bueno si, tomo mucho y no sé cuántos de esa cosa muggle- le dice rascándose la nuca.

_ ¿Y tú qué?- se cruza de brazos mirándolo interrogante.

_ Yo nada, estoy sobrio Ginny.

_ Ok te creo, Gracias- le saluda con un abrazo- Cuídate.

_ Tú también- cuando está llegando a la entrada escucha la voz de su cuñado.

_ Hazme caso Weasley- niega con la cabeza divertido y se va para su departamento.

**R & L**

Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro extraño con Malfoy, que decidió desde que _su_ Luna pisara tierra inglesa le pediría matrimonio; la llevaría a un restaurante caro, que le había sugerido Harry, y ahí seria el momento indicado y perfecto para la proposición. Estaba comprando el anillo de compromiso, cuando se encuentra con su ex novia, Lavender Brown. Debida reconocer que los años le había sentado bien, que se veía hermosa, pero no tanto como _su_ Luna.

_ Hola Ron.

_ Hola Lavender.- saluda algo incómodo por la mirada picara que ella le dirige.

_ Me entere de que estaba saliendo con Lunática Lovegood- lo dice maliciosamente, con una sonrisa burlona.

_ Se llama Luna, y si hace como dos años que somos novios- trata de no prestarle mucha atención, mirando las joyas que había en el mostrador.

_ Es una lástima que un bombón como tu este desperdiciando tu tiempo ¿Es por caridad verdad?- se acerca seductoramente.

_ Disculpe Señor ¿Necesita algo?- el encargado de la tienda interrumpe la charla, y lo mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que Ronald Bilius Weasley es una personalidad famosa por ayudar al niño-que-vivió, ahora a adulto, en la guerra.

_ Sí... Estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso para mi novia.- ignora totalmente a su ex alejándose de ella, guiando al vendedor a una vitrina donde lo había visto. Esto hace que Lavender hierva de furia y se vaya por donde entro.

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Faltaba solo unas horas para que su novia llegara de Escocia a través de una aerolínea muggle. Se encontraba en la Madriguera, ya que su madre le pidió ayuda con unas cosas, cuando llega por red flu su gran amiga Hermione.

_ Hola- sale apresurada de la chimenea.

_ Hola Hermione ¿Quieres tomar algo?- pregunta la señora Weasley que venía de la cocina con jugo de calabaza y unos bocadillo para Ron.

_ No es necesario, solo vine a hablar con Ron sobre cosas del Ministerio.

_ Bueno querida, cualquier cosa estoy en la cocina- deja la bandeja en la mesita mientras le sonríe amablemente y se va. Ron, que quedo aun lado de la conversación, la mira sorprendido.

_ ¿Sucedió algo malo Mione?

_ Luna...- lo mira preocupada y a la vez apenada. El pelirrojo se queda atónito y después de unos segundos se da cuenta de que Luna hacia dos días que no le escribía, estaba tan emocionado por la idea de pedirle matrimonio, de que no se percató de que no le llegaba correspondencia.

_ Dime que no le paso nada grave.- lo dice temeroso.

_ Tuvo un accidente cuando escalaba por una montaña, y como esta en un hospital muggle, ella le dio mi número de teléfono.

_ Pero está bien ¿Verdad?- aparece una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña.

_ Yo creo que sí, sino no hubiera dado mi número de teléfono.

_ Gracias Mione- se acerca y le abraza torpemente, por lo cual ella también le corresponde.

_ Todo saldrá bien Ron, ahora ¿Que vas hacer?- se separan y ella lo mira entre cerrando los ojos.

_ Ir para Escocia- lo dice como si nada, _"como si fuera tan simple"_ piensa Granger, ahora Nott.

Y en verdad que no era tan simple. Había unos problemas con la aparición en aquel país, porque las personas que se aparecían, de un país a ese, lo hacían por partes separadas del cuerpo, y eso era realmente peligroso. Ya se habían reportado quince casos. La única solución era ir por avión, cosa que no le agradaba a Ron, que prefería irse en escoba. A parte de todo esto, no había pasajes sino hasta el fin de la otra semana. Estaban todos reunidos en la Madriguera, cuando a Ginny se le ocurre una idea.

_ Saben, Draco tiene eso del aveon privado, ya que trabaja con empresas muggle y era necesario tener uno ¿Por qué no vas en ese aveon?- Draco mira a su esposa mal, pero se le va enseguida, ya que ella lo fulmina con la mirada.

_ Si Ronald- lo pronuncia con desdén- no hay problema de que tome el avión privado-aunque su expresión decía otra cosa.

_ ¿Se dice avión? yo que pensé que era aveon, gracias por corregirme- mira indignada a Malfoy y a Hermione.

_ Ok, gracias Malfoy.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta del ojiazul, ya que generalmente se ponía a discutir con el Slytherin.

.

.

Ya eran las siete de la mañana, cuando Draco, Ginny, Harry, Pansy y Ron subieron al avión rumbo a Escocia.

El viaje fue sumamente tranquilo, por ser la primera vez que Pansy, Ron y Harry viajan en avión. Ginny ya había viajado una vez junto con Draco a las Bahamas, por lo tanto, no tenía tanto miedo.

_ Ya llegamos a Escocia, en unos minutos descenderemos- se oye la voz del piloto.

_ Menos mal, espero que pronto se solucionen los problemas sobre la aparición- menciona Ron.

Cuando bajan del avión, automáticamente, aparece una limusina en la pista de aterrizaje, donde todos se suben asombrados, menos Malfoy, ya que había contratado el vehículo de antemano, con destino al Hospital.

Llegan rápidamente a las instalaciones, y Ron entra apresurado por la puerta, dirigiéndose a la recepcionista.

_ Hola, estoy buscando a una paciente que está internada aquí, se llama Luna Lovegood

_ Oh si, la paciente Lovegood- la mujer lo mira apenada y comprensivamente-se encuentra en el área de terapia intensiva.

_ ¿Terapia intensiva?- pregunta Harry sorprendido.

_ Si...- mira en dirección a un pasillo, donde aparece un hombre con una _"túnica blanca"_ caminando hacia ellos.

_ Doctor Morgan, ellos conocen a la paciente Lovegood- el medico los evalúa con la mirada, ya que sus vestimentas no son tan comunes por esos lados... Draco y Ginny parecían que venían de una fiesta, al igual que Pansy (N/A: Aclaro que ellos son del mundo mágico y no saben cómo es vestirse de forma informal muggle) mientras que Ron y Harry pasaban el examen del doctor.

_ ¿Ustedes son...?- los mira dudosamente.

_ Yo soy el novio, su padre se encuentra enfermo y su madre no pudo venir, por cuidar a su esposo.- dice Ron con un aire de preocupación.

_ Ok, por favor síganme.

Los cinco van caminando por los pasillos del Hospital, siguiéndole hacia la oficina. Cuando llegan, les hace tomar asiento, pero como son dos sillas, se sienta en una Ron y en la otra Ginny, haciendo que la pelinegra mirara con mala cara.

_ Bien, le voy a ser sincero- mira seriamente al pelirrojo mientras apoya las manos sobre el escritorio- la paciente entro bien al hospital, solamente con unas lesiones leves en el cuerpo, hasta que dos días después, cuando la enfermera entra en la habitación nota que no se despierta...- resopla cansinamente- y descubrimos que tenía un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, una contusión cerebral, cosa que no nos habíamos dado cuenta porque la señorita estaba lo mas bien y fue una sorpresa para nosotros.

_ Entiendo... pero ¿puedo ir a verla?..

_ ¿Cómo que no se dieron cuenta de que tenía un golpe en la cabeza?- pregunta una voz que aparece de atrás, y cuando ellos se giran para mirar quien era, se encuentran con un Rolf Scamender molesto, mientras todos miran expectante al _"sanador"_.

_ A veces no es tan fácil saber qué es lo que tienen, ya que ella llego consiente y no menciono nada de un dolor de cabeza, sino que estaba adolorida en la espalda y brazo izquierdo, es un poco extraño el caso, ya que antes no había pasado esto- se queda pensativo- pero si quieren ir a verla, solo pueden entrar de a dos personas en los horarios de siete a ocho y media de la tarde, pero como ustedes no son de acá, si quieren pueden ir a verla ahora, pero de a dos.

_ Yo entrare- dice Ron seguro.

_ Yo iré con él, ella es mi cuñada- Ginny mira a su hermano preocupada por lo que le pueda pasar a su mejor amiga y cuñada favorita.

.

.

Llegan a la sala donde se encontraba la paciente, rodeada de aparatos que _"hacían sonidos extraños"_, Ron se acerca cuidadosamente y cuando llega junto a su cama, le agarra de la mano y la aprieta afectuosamente. Estaba pálida, parecía un hermosa princesa durmiendo esperando a su príncipe para que la besara, así podría despertar de ese sueño profundo.

_ Luna- susurra despacio mientras se acerca lentamente para besarle la frente, ya que tenía una máscara que le impedía besarla en la boca.

_ ¿Por qué tiene esa mascara?- pregunta Ginny extrañada por tal artefacto.

_ Eso le provee oxígeno, ya que tenía un poco de dificultad para respirar.- el medico da una última mirada a la paciente y se va para que tengan un poco de privacidad, mientras Ginny se aparta un poco porque ve a su hermano que le estaba hablando y no quería ser inoportuna.

_ Luna por favor despierta, no me hagas esto- resopla frustrado- quiero que sepas que te amo, ya sé que no te lo digo muy seguido, pero tú sabes que me es muy difícil mostrar mis sentimiento con la libertad que tú me lo demuestra- con sus manos le acaricia suavemente el rostro, trazando cada parte con delicadeza, cuando ve que ella se mueve un poco, pero no se despierta- Si sabría que iría a pasar esto, no te hubiese dejado venir... pero pensándolo bien, no podría hacerlo, porque todo esto es tu mundo, te apasiona buscar animales que yo ni siquiera creo que puedan existir- en un arrebato de impotencia le dice la palabra que hace tiempo le quería decir- cásate conmigo Luna, y te prometo ayudarte a buscar snar-lo-que-sea - lo dice suplicándole, desesperado ya que su paciencia había desaparecido, pero al parecer estas palabras son mágicas, porque ella abre los ojos despacio, derramando un par de lágrimas de felicidad, moviendo la cabeza en afirmación.

**CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS...**

En la Madriguera se estaba celebrando una fiesta muy especial. Era el casamiento del Año, que era esperado por todos, pero más por la pareja, ya que el novio se había tardado mucho tiempo para la proposición.

Todos estaban felices por la pareja, ya que irradiaban felicidad con solo mirarlos y ver que se amaban profundamente, contagiándolos con sus sentimientos.

_ No puedo creer que Ron se haya casado.

_ Yo tampoco Hermione, en verdad pensé que nunca se lo iba a pedir- sonreía feliz Harry por la felicidad de su amigo.

_ Si no fuera gracias a mí, estos dos seguían como novios- dice Draco sonriendo arrogante mientras Ginny lo mira cariñosamente, abrazándolo.

_ Ves que no eres tan malo como crees- esto hace reír a los que estaban cerca.

_ Nunca pensé que eras un casamentero, Draco- lo mira burlonamente Nott.

_ Cállate- espeta furioso, pero se calma cuando su esposa lo besa apasionadamente.

La fiesta se dio por terminada. Todos los invitados se estaban yendo de a poco, dejando solo a la familia de los novios para despedirse ya que se tenían que ir de viaje por la luna de miel.

_ Bueno, ya es la hora de irnos- dice Ron mirando dulcemente a su esposa.

_ Si ya es la hora- Molly se seca las lágrimas con un pañuelo que ya tenía desde casi del comienzo de la boda.

_ Espero que disfruten su luna de miel en Venecia- menciona Ginny feliz mientras Draco la abraza.

_ Si disfruten...- se abstuvo de agregar algo más, ya que él pago el boleto y la estadía como regalo ha pedido de su esposa.

_ Gracias por el regalo Draco- Luna lo mira agradecida, al igual que Ron, pero este mas disimulado.

_ Cualquier cosa que necesites amigo, pídemelo.

_ Lo único que te va a pedir, es que no lo moleste en su viaje Harry-dice Pansy divertida haciendo que los recién casados se sonrojasen.

Es el momento de la despedida, mientras que Ron y Luna se suben a la limusina que los llevara al hotel de lujo, regalo de Harry, para pasar la noche y después viajar a Venecia. Todos los saludan eufóricos, deseándoles felicidades para ambos.

Mientras tanto, por el camino, los dos van abrazados, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_ Ron...

_ Si mi vida-le sonríe dulcemente.

_ ¿Te acuerdas que más me dijiste cuando me pediste matrimonio?-ella lo mira con sus ojos soñadores brindándole una mirada cálida.

_ No...-se queda pensativo.

_ Que si me casaría contigo me ayudarías buscar Snar-lo-que-sea - Termina con una risa cantarina.

_ Oh...-ella lo besa dulcemente y él le responde gustoso.

** Fin.**

Bueno hasta que llego este fic... Al final me quedo un poco cursi, pero para mí quedo bien con esta pareja súper tierna xD

No fui demasiado gráfica con los detalles porque no soy muy buena con eso, pero igual espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leerme y si no es molestia pueden dejarme un review para saber que opinan, si les ha gustado o no...

Saludos.

The Lady Nott.


End file.
